Ragna the Bloodedge vs Gordeau
Ragna the Bloodedge vs Gordeau is a What-if? Episode of Death Battle, featuring the SS-Class Criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge of BlazBlue against the Ever Victorious Mercenary, Gordeau of Under Night In-Birth. Description BlazBlue vs Under Night In-Birth! The wielder of the Azure against the Harvester of Greed! Two badass who devour souls collides! Which soul will be devoured? Interlude Wiz: The soul. The essence of life itself and the most vital part of a living being. Boomstick: If you take this away, its lights out. Really. I experienced this once when my ex-wife and I were playing Shinigami. Wiz: Uh huh... lucky you. When the soul is taken out from the body, it leaves a husk of once was called life, and the only one notable capable of doing this is the Grim Reaper itself. Boomstick: Or rip-offs, err... others who have similar abilities. Like these two coat wearing, spiky haired soul stealing tough guys! Wiz: The Grim Reaper, Ragna the Bloodedge. Boomstick: And the Greedy Harvester, Gordeau. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. 'Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a death battle. Ragna the Bloodedge (*Cues: BlazBlue Continuum Shift - Rebellion*) Wiz: A long time ago, there was a powerful monster known as the Black Beast. It ravaged the land and nearly annihilated all life until Six Heroes stands in its path of destruction. Many lives were lost but ultimately the Six Heroes prevailed in slaying the fearsome beast. Boomstick: After the demise of the great beast, it leaves an energy called "Seithr" all over the world, which is basically magic. Wiz: Uh... Seithr is a radioactive energy that covers the entire planet. Boomstick: Well that's stupid! Then how do you explain those magic types stuff like circles with pentagrams and rituals? ''' Wiz: ...It’s totally different from magic... '''Boomstick: How?! From the looks of it... Wiz: Anyway, after the demise of the Black Beast... Boomstick: ...and leaving magic in the world... Wiz: ...Left humanity establishing a new government, called the World Void Information Control Organization or Novus Orbis Librarium. Boomstick: That’s a handful to say! So in short, we’re going to call it “NOL”. Wiz: Its rule oppressed the people... Boomstick: Which resulted in agitators, uprisings and the creation of a dangerous rebel known as the "Grim Reaper". A.K.A. the top hindrance of the NOL, Ragna the straightedge! Wiz: Before he became the number one problem of the NOL, Ragna and his siblings (Jin and Saya) were experimental subjects, labrats. Boomstick: For what? ''' Wiz: Probably some sort of human experimentation involving Seithr? No one knows... '''Boomstick: Now that’s the perfect way of telling a backstory! And let me guess...Ragna has like...what? Unknown parents? An orphan? Bad experience during childhood? Yeah, tragic backstory begins unfolding here. Wiz: Well... I'd actually go with gruesome. Ragna and his siblings were later rescued by an anthropomorphic talking cat, who is one of the six heroes named Mitsuyoshi, better known as Jubei. Boomstick: A hero who is a cat? Really? Wiz: Jubei brought Ragna and his siblings to a church, who were watched over by a sister named Celica A. Mercury, a sister of one the Six Heroes, Konoe A. Mercury. Jubei's wife. Which makes Celica Jubei's sister in law. Boomstick: I wouldn’t mind being watched over by her! Hey wait a minute... Jubei's sister in law? Then does that mean what I think it... Wiz: ...Yes. Boomstick: HO-LY catnip! How does...I mean... I have so many questions! Like how does a cat have se... Wiz: Crossbreeding I guess? Boomstick: WHAT?! Is that even possible? Wiz: Well... Jubei walks on two feet, acts and talks like human, and both parties did produce Kokonoe, their daughter, so... Boomstick: (GASP!) IS IT REALLY---''' Wiz: Yes! Moving on, as time passes, Ragna's sister Saya, grew sick. '''Boomstick: With what? Wiz: Err...sickness? Boomstick: What kind? There are like tons of em. I always have wallet sickness. I shed tears very time I open my wallet... Wiz: Ahem. The most important part here is that, this is the turning point in Ragna's life. Being the eldest of siblings, Ragna began taking care of his younger sister Saya. Boomstick: What in hell is the sister who watches over them doing? Doing chores like watering the plants? Cleaning? Praying? Ignoring the kids? Or maybe... Wiz: No one knows... Boomstick: The f---''' Wiz: Familiarized with that phrase yet? 'Boomstick: I---' Wiz: Good! Because it’s not stopping anytime soon... As Ragna began tending Saya, he spends less time bonding with his brother Jin, neglecting him in the process. Jin grew jealous and began harboring a grudge towards Saya and an obsession towards his big brother Ragna. '''Boomstick: Kids these days. They developed a LOVING affection towards their own siblings! What in the world is coming to! Wiz: Blame it on the twisted minds and weird fetishes of creatures called "Humans". Boomstick: Ah. Yes... We humans... Thanks for the reminder... Wizard! Wiz: Happy to help! Boomstick: After some time Saya got sick, a smooth criminal by the name of Yuki Terumi visited the church with unknown motives. Probably to bring misery to someone’s life. Wiz: Terumi manipulated Jin and burned the whole church down. Boomstick: Whatever happened to that church sister? Wait?! Don’t tell me... Wiz: Yup. You guessed it. No one--- Boomstick: ---he raped her?! Wiz: ---knows... Boomstick: Oh... Dammit. Wiz: Or she was probably killed by Terumi, and don’t question it! (*Cues: BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Lust Sin*) Boomstick: Terror me ruined Ragna's life, cut off his right arm and takes Saya and Jin away, leaving Ragna for dead. Luckily, a Victorian Lolita time traveling vampire appeared out of the blue and takes a liking to him, bit Ragna and turned him into vampire! ''' Wiz: A vampire observer by the name of Rachel Alucard suddenly appears at the dying Ragna. Rachel bit Ragna in order to save him from death, thus breaking her duties as observer for intervening, essentially turning Ragna into a dhampir, half-man half-vampire. '''Boomstick: I’m only joking about that Wiz. But anyway this turned Ragna's right eye into red, and due to his trauma or perhaps the bite, turned his blonde hair into white! Rachel magically snaps her fingers which gives Ragna a new magic arm for memento to remember her by and left. What a nice vampire! Only few of them are left now thanks to the likes Blade, Buffy, Rayne, and God-freaking Abe… Wiz: Ahem. Jubei later found Ragna and trained him in arts of combat. Boomstick: Where in the hell was he?! ''' Wiz: No--- '''Boomstick: Never mind. Forget I asked. Wiz: Jubei identified Ragna's new power through his right arm as the Azure Grimoire, a part of the Black Beast. This lets Ragna manipulate the powers of darkness and unleash it in the form of body parts of the Black Beast. Ragna is able to absorb his opponent's life energy to replenish his own through the use of Seithr. He can also detect others presence and blood lust. Boomstick: Life energy? Err...Souls? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Oh really? Well then, with his drive "Soul Eater" it reaps his foes soul with every brutal strike! Especially since Jubei taught Ragna in using his right arm the fun way! Like transforming it into razor-sharp claws to shred his opponents! ''' Wiz: After finishing his training, and before departing on a journey to wage war against the NOL, as Ragna unknowingly knew the villain responsible for ruining his life is tied to the NOL, Jubei bestowed two items to Ragna. A red cloak and a deadly large sword called "Blood Scythe". It's called "Blood Scythe" because it can extend its blade for longer strikes, absorb souls upon contact like the Azure Grimoire, and can transform into a literal scythe. '''Boomstick: These items once belong to a friend of Jubei and a forgotten hero who sacrifices himself to aid the Six Heroes in annihilating the Black Beast named "Bloodedge”. So that's where Ragna stole his title from! Wiz: Heh. You'll soon find out. Boomstick: Huh? Did you say something Wiz? ' (*Cues: BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Under Heaven Destruction*) Wiz: Ragna's Azure Grimoire later downloads Lambda 11's Idea Engine, granting Ragna full access to his power. Ragna is also an adept swordsman and martial artist, often combines the Azure Grimoire in his strikes to pressure his opponent. '''Boomstick: Ragna infuses his attacks with his power. Like with ''Hell’s Fang, where Ragna quickly closes the distance towards his opponent and delivers a solid infused punch with a devastating follow-up strike. With his Inferno Divider, Ragna swings his huge sword upwards, sending his opponent flying into the air, Ragna can follow-up striking his opponent by unleashing thorough strikes using his fist and feet! That’s a one hell of a rough landing for his opponent! Wiz: With Gauntlet Hades, Ragna lunges and strikes his opponent using his infused arm/claw, and delivers a solid infused spin kick. His Dead Spike lets Ragna unleash a ground projectile resembling the Black Beast’s head towards the opponent. Boomstick: His Nightmare Edge is an aerial attack, where Ragna slashes his opponent downward, and with his overdrive attacks, Ragna can pull off Carnage Scissors, a quick and powerful slash that sends his opponent flying backwards! And Devoured by Darkness is where Ragna grabs his opponent and absorbs their soul faster, replenishing his own. Damn!! That’s gotta leave a mark! Or not. Wiz: With Seed of Tartarus, Ragna performs a head splitter on his opponent and transforms his sword into a scythe and unleashes three crimson waves, blowing his opponent away. Boomstick: Ragna can also further enhance his capabilities through Blood Kain, increasing his power, defense and soul sucking. Though it wears him down in return. Can't be awesome without a little risk, right? Wiz: And with his most devastating and fatal attack Black Onslaught, Ragna unleashes his full unrestrained power and turns his sword into a scythe, ripping his opponent--- Boomstick:---And absorbs the ever living crap out of them! Annihilating their soul! Wiz: As Ragna was about to depart, his master left him of a dire warning, telling Ragna that Azure Grimoire isn’t his own. Boomstick: Which is kind of stupid, since Ragna performs them a lot in his attacks! I’m pretty sure he’s got dibs. Wiz: Ragna went on a journey fighting the NOL. Boomstick: In short, he became a rebel and terrorist! I mean, he blew up their bases and facilities, so... Wiz: Ragna soon took over the number one spot on the NOL's wanted list, racking up the highest bounty on history of 90 billion…never mind. Boomstick: And still freely wanders around like a boss! Ragna is on a whole different level of badass! He is strong enough to punch a crater into a wall, easily knock out and sends foes twice his size flying into the air, quick enough to dodge Rachel’s lightning, fast enough to dodge a satellite laser from orbit, endured being smashed through solid concrete, massacred legions of armed officers without breaking a sweat, casually battle his brother Jin and owned him in their fight and clash blades with the hero Hakumen. ''' Wiz: Ragna is also persistent and has undying willpower. He endured being impaled multiple times, tank hits from Iron Tager and Hakumen. '''Boomstick: And like a badass, Ragna has high pain tolerance and survived a deadly beating from Hazama/Terumi, and has enough power to destroy a base! He's clearly not an average human! Hey Wiz! You're probably right about him not being 100% human. Wiz: Out of all beings of the BlazBlue universe, Ragna is special. He went back in time and engage battle with the Black Beast, temporarily stopping its onslaught. Boomstick: He went back in time?! Then that means... Wiz: Yup. "Bloodedge" is in fact Ragna, sent through time to stop the Black Beast. What's more, the Black Beast is actually Ragna himself. Boomstick: What the actual f---''' Wiz: Falling from the Kiln or magic cauldron after being impaled by Nu-13, Ragna becomes the Black Beast, until he is saved by Lieutenant Noel Vermillion in a different timeline, who happens to be a part of his sister, Saya. '''Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: After traveling through the timelines, Ragna experience many kinds of disturbance regarding with the past and the resulting future, which affects Ragna to a degree of losing some of his memories. It’s a miracle that Ragna still retains his sanity after delving in too many time displacements. (*Cues: BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma - Black and White*) Boomstick: My head hurts...but I still remember him tanking Phantom's blasts, easily overpowers Tsubaki, survive a clash with Azrael, and defeated Arakune, Terumi, Murakumo units like Mu-12, Nu-13, the giant thingamajig called Take-Mikazuchi, and Susan. Err…Susano’o. Wiz: Travelling through the ripples of time improved and developed Ragna. As he previously relies much on his Azure Grimoire, he now relies on his own strength in protecting others. Ragna makes a conclusive decision to change everything. Instead of killing Nu-13 the first time they meet, as it’s the main reason of the creation of the Black Beast… Boomstick: …I briefly remember that part, instead of impaling her with his d---''' Wiz: ---Boomstick! '''Boomstick: What? It’s not what you think! As I was saying, instead of impaling that crazy robot chick with his DESTRUCTIVE blade, he went good guy and saved her. Wiz: That’s right. Ragna saves Nu-13 and fought and defeated Izanami instead, creating a true path. Boomstick: Are we done? Wiz: Well, seeing as... Boomstick: Finally! One more word of timelines or crazy shit regarding with its bizarre out of this world events, and I'M OUT! Wiz: Wielding tremendous power, Ragna strikes his enemies with brute force, which makes him prone to more experience fighters, as they will be able to predict his straight forward approach. Ragna is also a risk taker and is easily quick to anger. Boomstick: Ragna has anger management issues, and I can’t blame him, seeing he has been through some weird shit that would turn any other person insane! Wiz: And he’s brash and rude attitude often gets him into trouble. Boomstick: Especially with the women! Ragna has poor luck with women. Err… did I say poor? I meant, stupendous luck! As he’s clearly oblivious and dense with women flocking around him! Damn lucky bastard! ' Wiz: He’s also not the brightest when comes to forming strategies, and prefer to use his brawn's most than his brains. '''Boomstick: Hey, whatever works. ' Wiz: It doesn't, well, not all the time, and despite being the most dangerous man in the world, Ragna is... afraid of ghosts. '''Boomstick: The SS-Class criminal called the Grim Reaper is scared of ghosts? What in the actual hell! He steals freaking souls for crying out loud! And even fought one! Wiz: Against all odds, Ragna’s strong will and determination is what drives him to changing the outcome. Boomstick: What Wiz meant was stubbornness and straight up recklessness. ' (Wiz punches Boomstick with his robotic arm) '''Boomstick: OUCH! What the hell?! ' Wiz: (Sarcastic) Oops, my bad, arm's glitching up again. 'Boomstick: When you least expect it, Wiz. When you least expect it. ' ''Ragna: You’re fighting for what it is you believe in, right? Well, so am I… I’ve made up my mind. Gordeau (*Cues: Under Night In-Birth - Agitation Signs*) Wiz: The Hollow Night, a mysterious phenomenon that turns the world into a living nightmare. Shadowy creatures called "Voids" run rampant during the dreaded night and devours every living being in sight. Boomstick: But when their victim manage to survived the encounter, they become monster themselves! Err...they become a bit different than they were before. Talk about a once in a life time encounter! Wiz: Specifically, those who survived an encounter with the Voids, and retained their sanity during the Hollow Night, gained supernatural abilities. Boomstick: Which also comes with enhancing their physical traits. Wiz: Becoming In-Births. Boomstick: Eww... Wiz: It's not what you think! In-Births are those who are on the boundary of life and death, putting them into a strange limbo where they are neither alive nor dead. Boomstick: Oh. So you are saying that, they are trap between life and death? Wiz: Yes. More like in the middle of it. And if their vessel gets destroyed, they can regenerate and resurrect themselves in given time. Boomstick: Immortals then? Wiz: Yes, and not quite… Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: The In-Births also have EXS. Boomstick: Well duh! Everyone experienced them! Am right? RIGHT??? Wiz: EXS are supernatural abilities of an In-Birth that varies in powers. Boomstick: You got that right! My EX has the power to kill you from the inside! Wiz: You're kidding? Since when did you turned into an In-Birth? Boomstick: Hold up! Who do you call an In-Birth?! Are you trying to pick a fight?! Wiz: Well, you said you have an EX, so I assume... Boomstick: Well, yeah! I have like, mentioned it many times already! My EX has the ability to kill you from the inside. Wiz: Oh... you were talking about...uh...how exactly? Boomstick: Emotionally Wiz... Anyway, the In-Births also have a passive ability called Vorpal State, they gain a blue aura around them which enhances their offense and defense capabilities during the Hollow Night. Wiz: And by taking their Veil Off, they can turn their aura into red, which further boost their powers. Boomstick: Speaking of powers, one particular In-Birth has a unique power that stands above the rest. The power to harvest souls! Wiz: Known as the Greedy Harvester, Gordeau has the power to rip the souls out of his victims. Before he gained this power, Gordeau was once an ordinary human. Boomstick: Gordeau was a problem child and a delinquent during his school days. He later turned up a new leaf and becomes a hardworking apprentice bartender. I'm pretty sure I've meet him during one my drinking exploits. ''' (*Cues: Under Night In-Birth - Travelers Journal*) Wiz: Ehh, you would. One fateful night, when Gordeau was out closing the bar, the Hollow Night descends, and a Void creep towards Gordeau. Using his intuition and remembering his mentor's advice, Gordeau managed to survive and escape the Void and manifested his powers, becoming an In-Birth. '''Boomstick: Gordeau's ability is the EXS of Greed called "Snatcher" why is it called that? Because he literally snatches a part of you! (*Cues: Under Night In-Birth - Black Omen*) Wiz: Gordeau gains a long sharp purple claw on his right hand which he can use to slice his opponents and devour others souls, piece by piece. Boomstick: He usually put his right hand into his pocket to keep them hidden and surprise his opponent. In addition, it seems Gordeau is able to infuse his punches and kicks with a bit of darkness, and like any magician, Gordeau is able to conjure a cool deadly purple scythe from absolutely nowhere! Wiz: Called the demon sickle "Devourer" it has the same effects as his EX. Boomstick: Now you know why it’s called the Devourer. ' (*Cues: Under Night In-Birth Exe Late - Cross Thought*) Wiz: Despite without any formal training in using the weapon, Gordeau uses it with efficiency, along with kicks and punches. '''Boomstick: Like cutting grass on the battlefield, Gordeau is able to slice his opponents with ease. Gordeau does crazy moves like ''Mortal Slide, where Gordeau swings his scythe forward to catch his opponent and sends them airborne. He can also do a unison of moves with it! ' Wiz: After ''Mortal Slide, Gordeau can swing his scythe back called Shade Harvest, where Gordeau then drags his opponent towards him. 'Boomstick: After that, is ''Assimilation time! Gordeau catches/grabs his opponent with his right hand and rips out a piece of their soul, making them vulnerable. Wiz: Gordeau is also comfortable with using his scythe on the air. Called Mortal Glide, Gordeau swings his scythe while in the air, slicing his opponent. Boomstick: Gordeau can also perform a dance of death called Grim Reaper, Gordeau spins around and swings his scythe like crazy on the battlefield! Slicing and ripping any poor soul it comes across with. He can also to do his Rusty Nail, where he unleashes his hidden claw and quickly slices his opponent. Wiz: As Boomstick had said, Gordeau likes to spin and swing his scythe around. With Precise Aim, Gordeau slams his scythe on the ground, does an aerial spin and slashes down his opponent. Boomstick: Gordeau can also deal heavy damage by executing Mortal Slide Divest, an amped version of Mortal Slide. Wiz: And with Turbulence, Gordeau unloads a combo of twirls with his scythe, slashing his opponent and finishes them off with one powerful slash. Boomstick: And last but not the least, is his most dangerous move, Soul Vanish. Gordeau emits a purple pillar of light around himself that stun nearby opponents. Gordeau gathers dark energy in his right hand and pierces it deep to his opponent, absorbing their soul. He then lifts them up, kicks them into the air, and summons his scythe, which glows for some reason, and delivers a devastating final slash! Reaping his harvest. Wiz: Gordeau has sharp intuition, can sense others presence, and hide his own. With powerful abilities at his disposal, Gordeau made a name for himself and was soon scouted by other In-Births. (*Cues: Under Night In Birth Exe Late - Erudite Eyes*) Boomstick: Later, the owner of the bar mysteriously disappeared, but not before leaving Gordeau in charge of the establishment. Sweet! All things consider, the owner dude probably turned into a Void or was killed by one. ' Wiz: Gordeau works as a bartender during the day and on regular nights. On the Hollow Night however, Gordeau strides the city looking for fights. '''Boomstick: His luck change when a hot bimbo suddenly shows up in his doorstep, entered his bar, converse with him a bit and then fireworks started. ' Wiz: Ahem. Gordeau was personally invited by Hilda, a powerful In-Birth better known as "Paradox". The two became fast friends and later were joined by another In-Birth named Chaos. It was not long before they formed an organization filled with In-Births called "Amnesia". You could say, Gordeau was one of the founders of the organization. 'Boomstick: Instead of uniting and taking over the humans, the In-Births have created their own different faction amongst themselves. The religious sorority club that desires to bring order, Licht Kreis. The Void hunters known as Nightblade, and the lovers of the night who only wants freedom of using their powers, Amnesia and a few other ragtag groups. ' Wiz: These factions have been at odds ever since as their goal differs from another. War soon escalated and Gordeau was the vanguard. '''Boomstick: Gordeau is a tough fighter and likes to fight stronger opponents. He is known on the streets as one of the most powerful of In-Births. The Harvester of Greed. Wiz: He enjoys fighting and has fought many turf wars, fought grunts and other In-Births on a daily basis, and recruited other In-Births to their organization. Boomstick: The Harvester is also recruitment agent? Recruit me up! Wiz: Gordeau is strong enough of casually lifting, throwing and knocking foes twice his size, able to destroy the ground with little to no effort, and is capable of dodging gunfire. Boomstick: He fought and survived an encounter with the princess of the Nightblade, Linne and is able to keep up with her speed, have fought Chaos and Enkidu, defeated Yuzuriha, twice, and is stronger than Ogre, who gave Hilda/ Paradox a run for her money. And in his route, he is capable of defeating Orie and even Hilda herself! Who owns the leash now?! Cruella! Wiz: He also fought Roger, when he was still alive and sane of course, as Roger later turned into a Void after he was drawn to the Abyss. Gordeau tanks heavy hits from the Void, and endured a kick from Ogre, which sends him smashing into a wall, saving him in the process. Boomstick: Such a waste. That Roger guy's a bro when it comes to drinking. The same could probably be said to Ogre. Although it was short, he seems like a nice guy. Taking the guilt and blame for the death of his buddy, since Gordeau was the one who invited him in their mission in thrashing Ogre's group in the first place, Gordeau decided to leave Amnesia and pursue revenge towards... Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute...something doesn't add up... (*Cues: Under Night In-Birth - Unseen Entities*) Wiz: Hmm? Oh right! After Gordeau's friend turned into a Void, it devoured Ogre and almost killed Gordeau, luckily an enforcer of Licht Kreis suddenly drops on them, literally, and killed the Void, saving Gordeau from death. Boomstick: Known as the brutal executor and my personal favorite, the Crimson Knight of Licht Kreis, Erika Wagner. Erika barge in on the fun and mercilessly slaughters Gordeau’s zombie buddy in front of him. Gordeau pursuits her to avenge his friend ever since. ''' Wiz: Not that he was mad at her for killing him, but to vent his frustrations on her for taking away his chance of delivering the mercy killing to his friend. Since then, Gordeau has been hunting her and participates during the Hollow Night in hopes of encountering her. '''Boomstick: Although he cut ties with his organization, he still keeps in touch with them by working as a mercenary instead. Aww... would you look at that? He still cared for his friends... Hey wait a minute?! Aren't they the bad guys? Then why does Gordeau... Wiz: On contrary Boomstick, despite siding to an evil organization and having the power to rip out souls, Gordeau is a nice guy and is one of the friendliest of In-Births to ever encounter. Boomstick: Huh? You mean to tell me that beneath that badass and intimidating presence lies... The Harvester of Souls... has a kind soul? Wiz: Yup. And by being friendly, he's usually laid back and mostly held back his punches during fights. Boomstick: So he's restraining himself? Bummer! What a waste of potential! Wiz: And he's also a bit reckless, cocky and unfocused when fighting. What's more, he will only use his claw as a last resort, or when he decides to take the fight seriously. Boomstick: But when he does, and with sickle in hand, the Harvester will surely reap his harvest. ''' ''Gordeau:' This scythe I carry around feeds on the souls of its victims... If you want to keep yours, I suggest you run like hell back home. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It’s time for a death battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Persona 3 - This Mysterious Feeling*) Night time, in a bar, the bartender sighs while cleaning glasses. Bartender: Business is dull as usual...'' The bartender was Gordeau. ''Gordeau: (I wonder if Chaos or that crazy broad is going to drop by...)'' Few hours later, and still no customers. ''Gordeau: (Another slow night...) Hmm..? '' Gordeau looks through the window. ''Gordeau: The Hollow Night... Perhaps I'll try closing this joint early and have some fun outside. With luck, I'll probably meet that crimson prick.'' Gordeau closes his shop and change his attire. ''Gordeau: Never get tired wearing this. '' Gordeau put his right hand into his pocket and strides in the night. (*Cues: Tekken 6 - West District China Town (Calm Beginning)*) Meanwhile, in some random isolated part of the city, a time displacement kind of portal suddenly manifested on the road. ''Unknown:' Whoa! A person and a poster emerges from the portal. The poster flies off into the city while the person falls on the ground with a loud thud. Unknown: '''God dammit! Bunny leech! The person has spiky white hair, wears a red jacket and carried around an unusual sword. The person is Ragna the Bloodedge. ''Ragna: Ugh... Stupid rabbit. I bet she's laughing off from a distance... Hmm..?'' Ragna looks around his surroundings. ''Ragna: (Something's wrong here. This isn't Kagutsuchi) Hey?! Rabbit! You messed up big time!'' Ragna only hears the night breeze. ''Ragna:' I get it. You take amusement of me looking like an idiot. '' Few minutes later. 'Ragna: '''Hey?! Rabbit! I'm losing my patience here..! Few more minutes later... Ragna: ('Sonuva...) Screw you Bunny Leech! I'll go find my own way back! And if I don't... Then I'll carve one!'' Ragna wanders around the city, while the portal went active. ''Ragna: *Grumbles* I'm gonna make her cry the next we meet... I’ll stick this *Inferno Divider* right up her *Hell’s Fang*.'' Ragna disappears into the quite city. An hour had passed as Ragna wanders around the isolated city. ''Ragna: (Pissed) Stupid...rabbit...*Grumbles* '' Ragna scratches his head. ''Ragna: Tch. No use brooding over it. I have to ask someone. Hmm?'' Ragna looks around his surroundings. ''Ragna: Such a weird place... I better find a way out of here.'' Wandering the city, Gordeau stumbles upon a wanted poster. ''Gordeau: Hmm? What do we have here?'' Gordeau picks up the wanted poster and examines the picture. ''Gordeau: This is one ugly son of a---90 Billion!? Hmm... This guy's must be famous for racking up a high bounty... let's see...'' Gordeau examines the contents of the poster. ''Gordeau: Rebel... I can see that based on the face. A Pedophile..? This guy's got some serious illness. A Dine and Dasher? Tsk-tsk. Poor slob. Must be broke... Huh? What the!? Slaughters countless of innocents..?! I don't know about the other three, but this guy is ripe for harvest for the latter!'' Gordeau's left eye glows. At this moment, Ragna stops by not too far behind him to ask some questions. ''Ragna: Excuse me pal...'' ''Gordeau: (Huh?)'' Gordeau turns around and faces Ragna. ''Gordeau:' Hmm... Gordeau compares Ragna with the poster a few times. Ragna: '''Uh...Hey..? ''Gordeau: You'll pay dearly for slaughtering the innocents!'' ''Ragna: (Dumbfounded) Huh? What the hell are you talking about?'' ''Gordeau: This!'' (*Cues: BlazBlue Continuum Shift - Comedy*) Gordeau shows him the wanted poster. ''Ragna: Oh come on! Gimme a freaking break! That stupid poster followed me to this world too? '' ''Gordeau: Hmph. It seems I did encounter a crimson prick...'' ''Ragna: (Irritated) What did you just say punk!?'' (*Cues: Tekken 6 - Congested Rage*) Gordeau throws the poster and shoulder tackles Ragna. ''Ragna:' (The hell!?) Ragna was knock back. Ragna: '(You've gotta be kidding me) Ah screw it! Let's get this over with! '' ''Gordeau: You're ripe for harvesting!'' '''FIGHT! (*Cues: Persona 4 Arena - A Pure-Hearted Beast*) Gordeau dashes towards Ragna and delivers a straight Yakuza kick. Ragna evades and slams his sword down on Gordeau. Ragna: '''Got you! Gordeau sidestep and avoids the slash. ''Gordeau: You miss.'' Gordeau gains a blue aura, spins and punches Ragna down. Ragna rolls out. ''Ragna: Bastard!'' Gordeau quickly summons his scythe and slams it down on Ragna. Ragna reacted and quickly avoids the strike. ''Ragna: (Where did that thing come from?) You'll pay for that!'' Ragna dashes towards Gordeau and performs a spin kick. ''Gordeau: Whoops!'' Gordeau quickly leaps back. ''Ragna: This I'll hurt!'' Ragna closes the distance as he delivers a punch after his spin kick. ''Ragna: Hell's...'' Ragna lands a strike on his opponent. ''Ragna: Fang!'' Ragna delivers a follow-up strike, knocking Gordeau airborne. Ragna absorbs the energy coming from his opponent. ''Gordeau: Keep smiling.'' Gordeau recovers mid-air. Ragna quickly dashes towards his opponent and executes Inferno Divider. ''Ragna:' Don’t get in my way! Gordeau quickly executes Mortal Glide. Gordeau: '''This! Gordeau counters Ragna by swinging his scythe in the air. Both weapons collide, sending both a few meters back. Both landed on the ground. ''Ragna: (Dammit!)'' ''Gordeau:' Phew. That was close. Ragna uses his Idea Engine. ''Ragna: '''Pay attention! Engine, linked! '' Ragna's right arm glows with a white light and suddenly knocks Gordeau right into a wall. ''Gordeau: Ugh.'' ''Ragna:' BlazBlue, activate! Ragna quickly dashes off towards his opponent. Just as Gordeau recovers and before he can react, Ragna rises his sword up-wards and slashes Gordeau. ''Ragna: This’ll leave a mark!'' Ragna executes Inferno Divider again, this time hitting his opponent and follows it up with an uppercut. Ragna: '''Break! Ragna finishes up his combo with a straight punch. ''Ragna: Shatter!'' Ragna knocks his opponent hard on the wall, breaking it. ''Gordeau: (Ouch!) Not bad, hotshot.'' Ragna lands and absorbs a portion of energy, replenishing his own. Gordeau recovers. ''Gordeau:' Hold back a little would you? Ragna: '''Dead Spike! ''Gordeau: Hey!?'' Ragna unleashes a projectile on the ground heading towards Gordeau. ''Gordeau:' Hmm. Alright. '' Gordeau summons his scythe and slams it on the projectile. 'Gordeau: '''Cut you down! The projectile dissolve. ''Gordeau: '''Precise Aim! '' Gordeau spins his scythe in the air and slams it down on Ragna. ''Ragna: (Crap!)'' ''Gordeau: You're done!'' Gordeau slams his scythe down on Ragna, the latter rolls out and quickly lunges at his opponent. ''Ragna: Gauntlet Hades!'' ''Gordeau: (Smirking) Grim Reaper!'' With a smirk, Gordeau quickly spins around with his scythe and slashes Ragna multiple times, knocking him into a nearby wall as he bounces back to Gordeau. ''Gordeau: Excuse me.'' Gordeau takes out his right hand, revealing his long purple nails and pierces Ragna. ''Ragna:' (Damn, that hurt!) Ack! Gordeau: '''Thank you! Gordeau remove his hand with a blue energy from Ragna and absorbs it. Gordeau then kicks Ragna straight, knocking him a few meters. Gordeau put his right arm into his pocket again as Ragna recovers. ''Gordeau: How's that?'' ''Ragna: (Not over yet!) Blood Kain!'' Ragna gains a black aura and surprisingly dashes off towards Gordeau. ''Gordeau: What the?!'' ''Ragna: Crush!'' Ragna executes Carnage Scissors. ''Ragna: Screw off! '' Ragna launches Gordeau in the air. ''Gordeau:' (Damn!) Ragna: '''Inferno Divider! Ragna relentlessly assaults Gordeau. ''Ragna: Pathetic!'' Ragna uppercuts his opponent. ''Ragna: Fall!'' Ragna finishes his combo with an Axe Kick, knocking Gordeau down hard on the ground. ''Gordeau: Ack!'' ''Ragna: I'm not through with you yet!'' Ragna's assault wasn't finished. Ragna descends with Nightmare Edge, slashing down Gordeau. ''Ragna:' Eat this! Ragna delivers another follow-up strike, knocking Gordeau a few meters. Ragna absorbs the orbs of energy coming out from Gordeau and dashes towards him and picks him up the ground. ''Ragna: Had enough?'' Ragna delivers a straight punch, knocking Gordeau further as Ragna exits Blood Kain. Ragna: '''Tappin out? ''Gordeau:' *Groans* Ugh... Gordeau slowly recovers back up. Gordeau: '(Smirking) Heh. I haven't had fun like this in a while!'' With a smirk, Gordeau slowly regained his posture back. (*Cues: Undernight In-Birth - Rushing Heart*) ''Gordeau: (Time to get serious) Come get some!'' Gordeau's aura turned red as he activates Veil Off! ''Ragna: (Irritated) You asked for it!'' Ragna runs head burst into his opponent while transforming his sword into a scythe. ''Ragna: I'll cut you down! Gordeau: '(Neat trick) Come on!'' ''Ragna:' Die! Ragna lunges and performs a head splitter in the air on Gordeau. ''Gordeau: Tricky.'' Gordeau dashes off and slides down. Gordeau: '''My bad. Gordeau avoids the strike. ''Ragna:' You punk! As Ragna lands on the ground, Gordeau quickly shoulder tackles him, Ragna drops Blood Scythe on the ground. ''Ragna: (Crap!) Tch!'' Gordeau strikes him by swinging his scythe. ''Gordeau: Death Scythe!'' Gordeau executes Turbulence and unloads a combo by twirling and swinging his scythe, slashing Ragna multiple times. Gordeau: '''Never forget... ''Ragna: (Sonuva..!)'' ''Gordeau: ...the name of Greed!'' Gordeau finish his assault with one powerful slash. ''Ragna:' Shit! Ragna struggles getting back up. Gordeau: '''My devourer will carve out your spirit. Gordeau performs Mortal Slide as he slams down his scythe on Ragna. Ragna screams. ''Gordeau: An offering.'' Gordeau does Shade Harvest and reels Ragna towards him. ''Gordeau: Got you!'' Gordeau gets his right hand out of his pocket and pierces Ragna with it. Gordeau removes his hand from Ragna with the latter screaming. ''Gordeau:' I got it. Gordeau absorbs the blue energy. ''Gordeau: Slice!'' Gordeau quickly use his nails and slashes Ragna down. Ragna steps back and kneels. ''Ragna: *Coughs blood* Ugh...'' ''Gordeau: You can’t run!'' Gordeau performs Mortal Slide Divest. Gordeau slams his scythe on Ragna. Gordeau: '''I'll harvest you! Gordeau drags Ragna towards him. ''Gordeau: Dead or Alive!'' Gordeau slashes Ragna into the air and pursuits him. ''Gordeau: Harvest!'' Gordeau pierces Ragna in midair and absorbs another piece of his soul. ''Gordeau: Like that?'' Gordeau with darkness infused, kicks Ragna in the air. ''Gordeau:' A little extra! Gordeau spins and swings his scythe, slashing Ragna down towards the ground a few meters. ''Ragna: (Damn you!) Ack!'' Ragna coughs blood as Gordeau's aura turned back into blue, exiting Veil Off. A badly beaten Ragna persistently gets back up and stands. Gordeau: '''That makes us even... ''Ragna:' Bastard! '' Ragna gathers power on his right arm, turning it into a claw and dashes off towards Gordeau. 'Ragna: '''Let darkness consume you! As Ragna was about sink his claw into Gordeau. Gordeau: '(Smirks) Heh. You don't get it, do you?'' (*Cues: Undernight In-Birth Exe Latest - Extreme Stream*) As Gordeau smirks, a purple pillar of light suddenly surrounds him and Ragna. ''Ragna: (What?!)'' Ragna was stunned as he was hit by the light. Gordeau take this chance and executes Soul Vanish. Gordeau takes out his right hand from his pocket, gathers a dark energy and sticks it deep inside Ragna. ''Gordeau: I'll harvest your soul!'' Gordeau remove his hand from Ragna and absorbs a large piece of his soul, lifts him up with one hand, and kicks him into the air. ''Gordeau: It's time to harvest you!'' Gordeau summons his scythe which emits a strong glow. ''Gordeau: Carve out your spirit!'' Gordeau delivers a fatal slash to Ragna, the latter screams as Gordeau slashes him. ''Ragna:' Uargh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The devastating slash sends Ragna a few meters. Ragna rolls into the ground near his sword. Gordeau: '''You have more power than I do, but you have no idea how to use it. And that's what makes you weak. It was almost embarrassing fighting you. ''Ragna: (Panting) Shut the hell up!'' A worn out and badly beaten Ragna get his sword, grips it tightly and slowly got back up. Gordeau scratches his head. ''Gordeau:' You’re really persistent… '' 'Ragna:' (Panting) Don’t underestimate me, you son of a bitch!'' Gordeau: '''You want to die that badly? Then so be it. Gordeau remove his right hand from his pocket. ''Gordeau: No more mister nice guy...'' Gordeau’s left eye glows brighter as he gathers a large chunk of dark energy to his right hand and dashes off towards Ragna. ''Gordeau: You're done for! Assimilation!'' As Gordeau was about to pierce Ragna with his right hand. ''Ragna:' I’ll show you… the power of the Azure! (*Cues: BlazBlue - Crossing Fate*) Ragna swings his sword upward, hitting Gordeau. ''Gordeau: (Wha?!) Ugh!!!'' ''Ragna: It's my turn now!'' Ragna's sword transformed into a scythe. ''Ragna: I’ll show you fear.'' Ragna grips his scythe and swings it wildly at Gordeau, slashing him multiple times. Ragna: '''There is no hell, only nothingness. ''Gordeau:' (Ugh! Huh? What the hell!?) A black hole like void manifested on Gordeau, ripping him apart as he screams. ''Ragna: ITS OVER!'' Ragna firmly gripped his weapon, and with one powerful stab, annihilates Gordeau's soul. A trail of black feathers floats into the night air as Ragna absorbs the black orbs. Ragna: '(Panting) I can't die here... There's still shit I've gotta do...'' '''K.O! Ragna returned back to the street that he fell in and was glad see the portal active. Ragna clenches his fist and goes right through it, while a black feather lands on the ground where Gordeau last stood. Results (*Cues: BlazBlue Central Fiction - Jaeger*) Boomstick: (A bar with no bartender to guard the booze…) Um… Hey Wiz? I just realized something. Today’s the deadline, and I need to run down to the library to return the book that I borrowed… Wiz: Oh is that so? Well… Wiz spots the now empty guarded bar on the screen. Wiz: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! Boomstick: God dammit! Stupid screen! Wiz: (Clears throat) Ahem. Both are powerful and tough combatants. Gordeau may have been the smarter and more level headed of the two, but Ragna had the edge in every other category. Boomstick: Hey! I see what you did there! Save the puns, Wiz, that's my job! But yeah, both combatants have enough strength of casually lifting and throwing opponents twice their size, but Ragna is way stronger than his opponent, as Ragna easily thrashed NOL bases with little to no effort in his campaign and even damage the gigantic humanoid weapon Take---thingamajig. ''' Wiz: Strength isn't everything, though. Gordeau was technically faster than Ragna, as Gordeau even overcomes two of the fastest known In-Births, Linne and Yuzuriha, who both move at fast blinding speed that it looks like their teleporting. '''Boomstick: But Ragna could certainly keep up and has even handled enemies of similar or of higher speed before, like the Murakumo Units (Mu-12 and Nu-13). Ragna is also a stallion when it comes to endurance and perseverance, as he survived multiple impalement to the body, a beating near death, and being smashed through solid concrete, and still has enough life in him and give just as much. Wiz: Although Gordeau fought and defeated many In-Births of different abilities, who are extremely deadly in their own right, Ragna has fought, survived and even defeated much more dangerous and powerful opponents in his career like Azrael, Susanoo Units (Hakumen & Susano’o), Take-Mikazuchi and Hades Izanami. Boomstick: Sure, Ragna’s training and martial arts trumped his opponent, but with Gordeau’s versatility and expertise of twirling his weapon around the battlefield gives Ragna a hard time to get near him, and every time Ragna does, Gordeau simply surprises and counters him with his ability. Wiz: Speaking of ability, both their darkness and soul absorbing abilities are nearly match. Boomstick: I'll say. It’s like playing give and take! Both parties absorbs and retakes each other’s soul. Making it almost a stalemate. Almost. ''' Wiz: With Ragna’s soul absorbing, it replenishes his health, err…soul, while Gordeau’s ability lets him absorb or rip some of it to pieces. '''Boomstick: Both of their weapons have the same effect as their abilities. Gordeau’s weapon is much better due to its length, though the same could be said to Ragna’s weapon, but he seldom transforms it to a scythe and prefers using it as a sword most of the time. Gordeau can also call forth his weapon at a moment’s notice, combined with his unruly moves, makes him unpredictable. Gordeau definitely had the advantage of surprising his opponent. Wiz: However, Ragna has been through disturbing events and fought many kinds of flavors of opponents and could definitely cope up with Gordeau’s forte of skills. In the end, Gordeau’s speed, sharpness and talents was overwhelmed by Ragna’s sheer power, agility, toughness, resiliency, and adaptability. Boomstick: The Greedy Harvester just got reap! Wiz: The winner is Ragna the Bloodedge. Comparison Ragna the Bloodedge * +Stronger * +More Agile and Quicker * +Aggressive * +More Durable * +Better Endurance * +Better Stamina * +Better Combat Experience * +Better Training * +Better Fighter * +Regeneration * +Adaptable Gordeau * +Faster * +Smarter * +Longer Range * +Unpredictable * +More Versatile * +Better control over the battlefield * +More Skilled * +Better Weapon Trivia * This is battle is done to commemorate the launching of the game BlazBlue Cross Tag Team Battle. * The connections between Ragna the Bloodedge and Gordeau are that they are fighting game characters that have the powers to steal/suck others souls, infuses their attacks with darkness, have spiky hair, wore a long coat, have Grim Reaper theme, fought many flavors of fighters, both on a path of retribution and are anti-heroes. * Ironically, Ragna's opponent, Gordeau, is his second tag partner when both paired up to fight Ruby and Wiess in BlazBlue Cross Tag Team Battle. Who are you rooting for? The Grim Reaper takes this. The Greedy Harvester eats. Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Game themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Scythe duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant